To each his own
by Crystal Sapphire girl
Summary: Everyone has their own story. Everyone has there own problems and there ways of dealing with them. This is a series of one shots. Thanks.


Hey, this is a new story. A series of Drabbles.

Read and Review.

Love

C.S.

Dumbledore 

_**He who knows others is learned; he who knows himself is wise.**_

He was supposedly wise, sagacious, if you may. The greatest wizard to ever grace the wizarding world, the only wizard whom even He-who-must-not-be-named, feared. He was supposed to live a heoric life, he was supposed to…..

Yet, all the years he lived, he knew he was a coward, a bloody dastard.

He was afraid of taking his only sister's responsibility, moreover an uncontrollable sister. He was afraid of being associated with his wild, savage brother, afraid of not being in control. Even after Ariana died, he could not bring himself to find her murderer, he could not bring himself to find if he'd hurt her because he was afraid.

He never considered himself a good judge of characters. He never was a wizard who could read souls, 'penetrating blue eyes' were a waste on him. ' Gellert Grindelwald' the terrifying wizard, only second to Voldemort himself was his friend, his lover, in a way. He should have known Grindelwald was using him, toying with his feelings. He should have known that it was 'for the greater good'. But he was blinded, blinded by power, greed, and hunger. He was smothered by the desire for the greater good.

Years later, when he saw the boy, all he wanted was to get him into Hogwarts before Dumstrang could take him. Then, he was blinded by competition. He should have known, he should have seen the cruelty, the brutality in the boy's eyes.

Yes, people might argue that if the boy wasn't taken to Hogwarts, he might have been worse, more destructive. But then all he saw was a small boy and his magic.

And so he called his deeds ; 'the right things for the wrong reasons, which is probably worse.'

Did he regret his mistakes? Was he remorseful?

Yes, maybe that was what differentiated him from the evil, wizards. Maybe that was the reason why people forgave him, even followed him, because for them he was the greatest wizard in the world.

He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledoreand he was supposed to be wise, sagacious, if you may.

XXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was seated in his chair, pondering, you may say. He rarely got out of his chair these days. He knew his end was near, very near if everything went according to the plan.

Being the principal of one of the most important wizarding schools in the world, he was supposed to be busy, and well he was. But his mind would always find time to revert back to his mistakes, revert back to Ariana. He had tried running away from those thoughts, locking them away, but that was one of the many things he had never achieved. So now, he took solace in learning from them. It was hard, it lead to many sleepless nights and many more nightmares. But it was a part of his life. Anyway, only wise men learn from their mistakes, and wasn't he supposed to be wise?

Snape gave a sharp knock on the door and then had let himself in.

"Dumbledore, are we still going through that plan"

"Yes, Severus. You are doing this old man a favor"

"What about the boy?"

"Well, I already told you what he will have to do. He will know when the time comes, I have faith in him."

"But all those years, I have protected him. And you use him like a bloody guinea pig, a piece of meat." Snape's tone was harsher than he had intended.

"Severus, you know, it pains me too. But it is for the greater good. It's the only way Voldemort will ever be defeated."

"But aren't you the strongest wizard, what can a mere boy do? The dark Lord is powerful, how can Harry defeat him, alone? "

"Well, he is not alone and I am now just an old man, Severus, a dying old man. You have to understand Severus, the way the things have to work out pains me."

And they did pain him. He had come to love Harry Potter, but that was the only way.

This time, Dumbledore was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. Yet, the pain was the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the first chapter..

Please give me a review, telling me on whom, do you want the next drabble.

If you can read it, then you can review it..

Thanks.

Love

C.S.


End file.
